Përdoruesi:Kurreshtja/koka
Koka konë! [culture.svg|right|thumb|400px|Planeti është skena. Ne jemi aktorë e regjisorë, me a pa dëshirë edhe shikues!!! O Zot i Madh, na ndihmo të dalim nga kjo skenë[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYXsQMjZqO8 Ilaçi kundër KEK-ut Në mes tuaj kam qëndruar E jam duke përvëluar, Që t'u ap pakëzë dritë, Natënë t'ua bënj ditë. Do të tretem, të kullohem, Të digjem, të përvëlohem, Që t'u ndrinj mir' e të shihni, Njëri-tjatërin të njihni. Për ju do të rri të tretem, Asnjë çikë të mos mbetem, Të digjem e të qanj me lot, Se dëshirën s'e duronj dot. Unë zjarrit nuk i druhem Dhe kurrë s'dua të shuhem, Po të digjem me dëshirë, Sa të munt t'u ndrinj më mirë. Kur më shihni se jam tretur, Mos pandehni se kam vdekur; jam i gjall' e jam ndë jetë jam në dritët të vërtetë, Unë jam në shpirtin tuaj, Mos më kini për të huaj, M'është falurë durimi, Andaj po digjem si trimi, Se ma k'ënda t'u bënj mirë, Të mos mbeti n'errësirë. Jakëni rreth meje rrini, Flisni, qeshni, hani, pini, Në shpirt kam dashurinë, Pa digjem për njerëzinë, Lemëni të përvëlohem, nukë dua më të ftohem, Dua ta djek trupn' e kretë Për atë zotn' e vërtetë. Me zjarr ta djek mushkërinë E të tretem për njerinë, Bashkë me gëzimt të tija të vete te perëndia. Unë dua njerëzinë, Mirësin' e urtësinë. Në bëhi shokë me mua, Në më doni si u dua, Njëri-tjetërin në doni, Të paudhë mos punoni. O zëmëra fluturake, Qasju pakë kësaj flake! Mase krahët t'i përvëlon, Po dhe shpirtin ta shënjtëron. Unë duke përvëluar, Njerëzit i kam ndrituar. Kam qënë mik me njerinë, Andaj i di e më dinë. Gjithë tuajt' i kam parë, Mëm' e at' e fis e farë, Si tani gjithë i kam ndër mënt, Që rrininë më këtë vënt. Edhe sot nër ju ata shoh, Se shpirtin e tyre ua njoh, Dhe unë si ju jam ndruar E jam përzjer' e ndryshuar, Pa jam bërë shumë herë Zjar e uj' e balt' e erë. Jam një shkëndijë pej qielli dhe një drudhëzë pej dielli. Edhe ndër qiej fluturonj, Edhe brënda në det qëndronj, Shumë herë fle në baltë, Diku ndodhem dhe në mjaltë Bënem qëngj e kec i pirë, Lul' e bar e gjeth i mbirë. Dua shumë fjalë t'u them, Po trëmbem mos i bënj ujem. E ku shkruhenë në kartë Fjalët' e gjuhësë zjarrtë?]] /Arkiva E ku shkruhenë në kartë Fjalët' e gjuhësë zjarrtë? :O baca Naim, boll bre mes em shti :Mu shkru n'kartë nuk shkruhen :Për këta e kemë bo vendin ku thuhen :E kur goja e nxjerr fjalën e shkrune n'kartë :Milliona e milarda grimca i kallë :I kallë e i përvëllon, paramendo kur trupi i ndihmon. :Këtë botë e katapultonë. :E kem provu kur teatri jashtë :Skenës është lujtëSkeda:Mussolini1.gif :Nga ajo kohë :Kjo punë nga i'Madhi Zotë :U ndalu masën e grimcave me i trazu. :Eh, ram në gjumë, bujtëm disa javë. :Në dritë nuk mujshim me dalë. :Na mungote fjala e Zotit t'Madhë. :Zoti i madhë e pruni Copën :Aua, çfarë Cope, i ngante, afër :tepihave t'persisë. :Copa anë e përtej u hapë :Dhe në veshë, tha qi ... :E unë i rashë. :I'Madhi Zot kah mot e ka ndalu :Për këtë fjala vetëm nëpër :Shtëpia t'mia flitet e thurret. :Po o perendi si i kanë emrat ato :Ma thuaj se nuk e di :Te at i ri, kisha pa qamin duke çarë. :Kjante e vajtonte nga t'vetë ishte ndarë :Bë k'ta, dhe shih te qetë si jonë. :E çami tha po edhe ata si unë një lotë në zemër kanë. :E u ropa t'u punu, e kërkush s'po ma di. :Këto fjalë të mia i kamë :Pa mahi. :E unë qyrr i vetmumë :Prej tonë këtij mishi e vjami :I rrethumë. :O fëmijë që shikon e ende nuk kuptonë. :Vjenë dita e të duhen, si mu deshtë Naimi mu. :Se kështu njeriu prej kocke, mishi e lëkure u maru. :::E ku shkruhenë në kartë Fjalët' e gjuhësë zjarrtë? :::O fëmijë që shikon e ende nuk kuptonë. :::Ke durim me Perenit si patem ne Sot për ty o i'Madhi Zot. :::Se kanë thanë të partë e tu. :::Se nuk është lehtë me majtë fëmijë si njeri :::Për këtë, ne të bëmë ty një. :::Ke durim deri sa të plakësh këto fjalë :::Deri atëherë munesh me ardhë neve :::Në teatër me na pa. :E demat pas frengjive, që i shohë :Kur e hapi dritaren, mbushem gazë :Kur pyesin, pse kto kamera :Po ju them o zotni që jeni pas :Dilni matanë dhe shikoni :Qysh shpërthen e qeshnja mas shtosit t'shoferave. :E ti qe pe menon se s'kom tjeter punë :Veqë se mi mshu si ai me tull :Ma merr menja se e ke kuptu. ::E mos harroni se ::Arti më i bukur i jetës ::Është për një jetë njerzore me kultur shpirtërore. :E unë po e vazhdojë me i mshu 21-shit :Ah, kos i mirë, a kosovâ ç'farë cope oshtë :K'ta e dinë nëpër tal ku pu talli e po u bani. :Ups, me tal e nisëm me taljon pi lomë :Se kur të t'kem nevojë një m'romje :Imagjinojmë :Ademi vdiq, Selvia met me barrë :U quditshin qysh kshtu motra me vëllanë. :Po se kanë ditë që motra në jug u kanë. ::Ah, dhip i mirë Selvi ishe konë ::Po ja ki vnu mollës synin, e gjallë ::Nuk duhet me të lanë. ::Kanë marr vesh krej shqipet e planetit ::Që ty t'ka hupë vigjiniteti ::E mollën ty n'dorë nuk bonë me ta lanë ::Po mos ke frikë se i kem djemt në Amerikë ::Ty e mollën, thmitë e ademit ::Nëpër udhë t'Katapultit kanë me t'qu. :E Hipi Zhdripi është gjakovar :Njëher ondrën dikush ka shanca me ja prish :Dytën herë, e ka vështirë, i'lshon kallakonxhet që t'çudit. :Se dulem prej temes :E kshtu mor djalë :Me miliona njerzë u vranë, u bonen shkrum e hi. :Kqyrja emrin e tij shka po të thotë :Mos e lini, po tjetri tepër largë shkojë. :Ndezi xixën e gjëvergjillit. :::Ulju e përkulju fjalës Naimit. :::Se në atë shekull kso fjalë kanë përdorë :::Në botën e Hipi Zhdripit :::Se fundi fundit, :::Unë s'kom fajë :::Pse u Met o hi. :::Për me pa këtë film :::Dashnia për njerzimin n'zemër tone :::Duhet me kanë e paqë si loti im. ::Po kjo nuk do me thonë ::Që t'ritë mos me menu ::Para se mi nisë me hangër molla t'ndalume ::Se molla t'ndalume gjithëmonë ka pasë ::Po shtosi oshtë me lonë teton me pa ::E me konë t'vetëdishëm që nuk bonë me prekë. ::Krejt bota e di ::Që molla e Zotit ::Duhet me konë n'shpi të Zotit. ::E mes me livrit vërcë-e-cërcë ::Po çoni selamin demave ta nisin lojën ::Udha për Jerusalem. ::E suta bacës sa ka nisë me folë ::Na shkojë në shpi të Zotit, Selvia me mollë në dorë ::Zoti e runë edhe ja blenë një kurrorë. ::Panonia e Dardania festojnë. ::Që skllavëria e vërtetë në Evropë mbarojë. ::Hajt se deri sa t'luhet loja ::Teatrat nëpër shpija t'Zotit ::Muret nacionale i shkatrrojin. ::Masanej nuk është interesant, nuk dallon si floriu prej ari. ::Kush do mi rujt adetet e veta, ::Le të ngjitet nëpër bjeshkë. ::Ata kur u dalë libri në masë ::Këtë andërr e kanë pasë ::E sedel mo tashti me kompjutera e televizion. ::Shkon qebesa tu keshë. ::Edhe ta dini, se ::Ajo gjenerat këtë andërr e kanë trashëgu ::Prej atij/asaj që ja ka fillu. ::Na tash e dimë se qysh delë 1-shi para O-së. ::Edhe e bojim vetëm me ja bo pleqëve qefin. ::Ky është rrespekt për Perendin ::Ashtu që punën që e bojim Sot ::Nesër Zoti me na ditë ::Që jemë munu çaqë sa kemi ditë. :E pleqtë nuk i kena mytë. :Që edhe fëmijtë tanë mes me na mytë.http://sq.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interview_with_the_Vampire:_The_Vampire_Chronicles ::E në vetëshe qysh ka ardhë deri tek kjo punë ::Unë nuk di shka me t'thonë ::Vetëm se gjuha JAVA shumë sene t'kalxon ::E ata shqiptar që muhalifet e ati OSHO-s ::A qysh e ka emrin, i marrin seriozisht, ngulen keq ::Se ato janë lëkurë qysh pleqtë e kanë paramenu njerzimin. ::Ato të mira janë për pleqë e për të ri të dalën dipit ::Po për dishka tjetër kurrgjo. ::Për me pa qartë ai që e di me shqiptu t'folmen tonë ::Ska nevojë as për drogë, as për kurgjo ::Vetëm sheqer në kafe ::POWER. edhe shkon si vodka me limon ::Fluturo lartë-lartë ::Oj shqiponjë ::Edhe shehë krejtë shtaztë e njeriut shka kanë bo. ::Lexo me zemër njerzore ::Ilaçi kundër KEK-ut ::Lexo pa hile ::Po, po, secili e dinë ::Fjalën e Konicës ::Nënat shqiptare lindin vetem oficira ::Po, po se krejt prej istrisë ::xhind i kanë marrë e bo duç ::E kanë thonë se është Met o hi ::U bo Dukat. ::E për me ju bo qefin pleqëve e mi rujtë qetësinë ::Mishi duhet me u kapë për ashtë ::Kush është bektesh e merr veshë.http://sq.wikipedia.org/wiki/P%C3%ABrdoruesi:Dan] ::LUFTA E MAJMUNAVEhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EDY08g8q6c&NR=1 ME NJERZIMIN.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cU5yauHfnbE&NR=1&feature=fvwp ::Gjermania duhet me nxjerr ma shumë Kaja Jana e qisi tipa, Xhango Azyla. ::E populli ma shpesh ta kujton Rudi Karellin se hero ish konë. ::Se skeleti donë muskuj dhe mishë për me ecë. ::Edhe Afrika mos t'menonë se populli ::N'Gjermani nuk ja di, por përkundrazi ::Me cilin NJERI t'folësh nja-t'dyten direkt a indirekt ja di. ::Po edhe këta kanë hekë ::Për me ardhë kjo ditëhttp://sq.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interview_with_the_Vampire:_The_Vampire_Chronicles ::E nuk janë vetëm Afrikantë po jamë edhe une e ti. ::E kështu mër shpirt, nuk e di sa është vështirë ::Kur mësusja nga Afganistani çartet kur sheshë se ::Qysh puna shkonë, e prej urrejtjes e dhimbjes mallkon ::E ti gjendesh mbi murë si murë e shikon ::Në të dy antë ::Si njeri-njerin nuk e kuptonë. ::E në vete bërtet Sabër selamet ::Se deri sa nuk derdhet gjakë ::Mirë po shkonë. ::Po shkon, po shkon si Vodka me Limon. ::Se prej asaj nane afgane ::Dy çupa po studiojnë e vjenë dita që e kuptojnë. ::E haj me detë ::E u rrjepa t'u punu ::E ata nuk po kuptojnë.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Wy5qTeHqms ----